


Jellicles Dare For More

by zitface



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cats - Fandom, Pepsiman (Video Game)
Genre: Bombepsi Day, Bombepsi Day 2020, F/M, Pegging, Trans Bomba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitface/pseuds/zitface
Summary: A glimpse into the life Bombalurina and her husband, Pepsiman, share. Please don't make me regret posting this lmaoWritten for Bombepsi Day 2020
Relationships: Pepsiman/Bombalurina
Collections: Bombepsi Day





	Jellicles Dare For More

Pepsiman lay in the embrace of the love of his life, Bombalurina, her breasts pressed against his muscular back. Her strong arms wrapped about his waist, she nuzzled against his neck as she began to wake up. The whiskers on his cool, silvery neck stirred him, and he leaned into her as she kissed his neck. One hand trailed up to trace patterns over his aluminum chest, the other finding its way down between his legs. If Pepsiman had a brow to quirk, he would, and he adjusted his position to allow her easier access.

Bombalurina purred into the spot where his ear would be, kissing and licking at the cold skin. Her extremely large cock pressed into his back as she grew to fullness, and Pepsiman knew he was about to get pegged. Bombalurina pulled away to turn to the end table on her side of the bed, pulling a drawer out and retrieving lube. Eagerly, Pepsiman turned to reinitiate physical contact, but a sultry and firm glance rooted him to his position. She was going to lead this dance. Pepsiman was utterly in love with her, and utterly in love with what she did with him.

Bombalurina turned back to Pepsiman and pulled him against her chest to kiss him fiercely, delivering a sharp, metallic slap to his ass that left her hand stinging and his steely cheeks throbbing. Pepsiman bucked into her, their cocks grinding against each other. Bomba lowered her hand, probing fingers spreading him as she snaked the hand with the tube of lube around behind him. The cold temperature of the slime bothered him very little, as his skin was icy at most times, but Pepsiman's head lolled back as Bomba's fingers entered his ass, aided by the lube and his slick, smooth walls.

Bomba pulled out of the french kiss to kiss at Pepsiman's neck, pressing her breasts into his chest and fervently rubbing her huge cock against Pepsiman's large dick. As his stimulation grew, Pepsiman opened to his queen's fingers, and soon he was writhing and panting against her. When he began to try to thrust against her hand and belly, she pulled back and removed her hand from him. Pepsiman needed no further instruction. Pepsiman turned round the present himself to her, his ass raised as he moved to his hands and knees.

Bomba leaned over him, nestling her cock between his asscheeks, conforming her shape to his, belly to back, breasts nestled against his trapezoids. His steely skin made her nipples hard, and she slowly rubbed against him, savoring his coolness against her rising heat. Pepsiman quivered in anticipation as Bombalurina rose up again, running her hands down his back from his shoulders, finally resting them on his hips in a feathery grip that held him like a vice. As she adjusted in preparation to penetrate him, her claws began to prick him and he gripped the comforter.

Bombalurina shifted against him, exerting a gentle pressure against his anus, and he slowly opened to her, swallowing her impressive girth into his depths. Bomba let out a soft moan through her teeth, reassuringly stroking Pepsiman's hips. The stretching was intense, her cock was so thick, and Pepsiman breathed slowly to relax and adjust. Another inch forward and the head brushed his prostate, eliciting a moan from both of them, a soft tease of the pleasure to come. As Bomba leveled out inside her mans, she delivered a hearty slap to his ass. Bombalurina moaned deeply as he tightened around her.

Unable to control herself, Bombalurina slowly pulled back until just her glans was inside him, then viciously drove home. Fortunately, Pepsiman was well practiced and well lubed and he moaned deeply as Bomba took her pleasure from his ass. Each thrust brought a swell of pleasure that slowly filled him, like pouring Pepsi into a frosted glass. Bomba's nails dug into his hips, and she delivered another slap that sent shockwaves of startled, painful thrill into his throat. Each thrust brought her near to slipping from him completely all the way back to hitting herself, Pepsiman's cold, tight ass driving her mad with how good it felt.

She leant over his back to rut into him, sucking and kissing along his neck and shoulder. Pepsiman thrust back against her as she buried herself over and over, his arms buckling as she rammed into his prostate. The adjusted position was merciless, the sensations so much more intense for the both of them, and Bombalurina moved her hands to press down on his shoulders, letting out a snarled cry of ecstasy as she buried her nails into him, thrusting into him in a frantic, staccato tempo.

The right angle and the right thrust brought them both over the edge, Bombalurina just seconds before Pepsiman. She rose up on her haunches, delivering a savage slap to Pepsiman's ass that caused him to viciously grip her, and the pressure brought her over the edge. An atavistic moan dragged itself from her throat as she pounded into him one, two, three more times, remaining deep within him on the last as she flooded his ass with her hot cum.

The gush of fluid, the abrupt, lurid heat, the final thrust, it was all too much for Pepsiman. As Bomba emptied her spunk into him, Pepsiman came with a further, ejaculating cold Pepsi so forcefully, the geyser narrowly avoided drenching the bedspread. Pepsiman was a spectacle, rigid with his ecstasy, head thrown back, and Bomba slumped forward, spent, to plant a sweet kiss on his smooth forehead. She withdrew from him as he went limp, and she reached for a box of tissues to help clean up the mess.

While she could easily go for another round given a few minutes to get her wind back, Bombalurina knew Pepsiman wasn't as vivacious as her. She shifted so that Pepsiman could pull the blankets up over himself, and she decided that a nap couldn't hurt. Sure, they just woke up, but a Jellicle dares for more, after all. They drifted off in each other's arms, Bombalurina's head nestled against Pepsiman's steely chest.


End file.
